


A Cup of Lovelight

by able_chien



Series: A Cup of the Love Issue [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: A Cup of the Lovelorn 番外。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: A Cup of the Love Issue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587265
Kudos: 12





	A Cup of Lovelight

**Author's Note:**

> *曺圭贤x金厉旭，前后有意义  
> *涉及NC-17剧情，与真人无关

去服兵役的学长把二手播放机交给曺圭贤之后，他和厉旭都没课的周五下午，渐渐固定为每周的观影活动。这天，金厉旭抱来了一沓新租来的DVD，两个人坐在地上选了一圈，都没有找到满意的。  
“《狼的诱惑》、《那小子真帅》、《我的小小新娘》……呀，你该不会是扫荡了音像店女中学生最爱专区吧？”曺圭贤说着，弹了一下金厉旭的额头。  
金厉旭吃痛地捂着额头，委屈地说：“老板说都是最近热门的国产电影嘛，我也没仔细看……不是圭圭说之前都看外国影片，想换换口味的吗？”  
那种如同小动物一般的神态和动作都非常可爱。厉旭知道自己有那么可爱吗？曺圭贤一边想着，一边笑着去亲恋人的脸颊，鼻尖和嘴唇。接着伸出舌头往他脖子上舔弄的时候，小个子的男孩立刻弹起身体，制止住往自己上衣下摆里钻的手，磕磕巴巴地说：“先、先吃午饭，肚子饿了……”尽管他脸上的表情故作泰然状，然而那小小的耳朵早已变成了深粉色。金厉旭一害羞，耳朵就会发红，这是曺圭贤还是个高中生时就熟知的事实。金厉旭的心思，在他面前暴露得太早了。他只觉得有趣，饶有兴致地看着金厉旭小跑去厨房。  
金厉旭只在冰箱里找到矿泉水，两瓶果汁，还有半盒已经过期的鸡蛋，打出来的蛋清都发绿了。金厉旭清理掉了鸡蛋，随后看到流离台上叠得乱七八糟的外卖广告单，叹了口气说道：“少吃这些，对身体不好。”

虽然曺圭贤家就住在首尔，但距离大学还是有好几十分钟的车程，于是他在学校附近租下了这套自炊房。实际上，厨房派上用场的情况的确屈指可数，只有金厉旭来玩的时候，灶台才会有用武之地。  
“我不太会做饭啊……”曺圭贤委屈巴巴，“只能等你来喂。”  
金厉旭料想男朋友是一个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，无奈地问：“今天想吃什么？”  
于是曺圭贤点名想吃泡菜炒面，还有海带汤。附近就有生鲜超市，时间还早，两个人临时去买了菜。回来的时候，弯入可以抄近道回公寓的小巷，曺圭贤顺势牵起了金厉旭的手，对方的手心都汗湿起来。  
曺圭贤笑他：“干嘛？这里又没人会看到。”  
“不是因为这个……”金厉旭红了脸，“这样的机会不多，所以才……”接着他酝酿了很久都说不下去。  
除了肌肤相亲的时候，他们拉手的情况确实不多。说到底一开始的顺序就搞错了，曺圭贤得承认自己那天晚上的动机不纯，直接把对方骗上了床，根本跳过了你侬我侬的诸多步骤。  
“以后的机会，会有很多的。”曺圭贤说着，把金厉旭的手扣得更紧了。两个人不再开口说话，静静地一路走回家。

回到家后，曺圭贤自告奋勇帮忙打下手，但切的蔬菜七扭八歪，还把糖和盐搞错，金厉旭干脆让他一边歇着去，不要来添乱。  
炒面和汤很快就做好了，再额外配了一碟五花肉。曺圭贤吃得很香，赞叹道：“厉旭明明是独生子，厨艺却那么好。”  
“爸爸妈妈都忙工作，所以我很早就学会做菜了。”金厉旭对于厨艺方面的称赞很是受用，开心地笑起来。  
“我们这样有点新婚夫妇的感觉呢？一起去超市，一起吃饭……”  
“呀、胡说什么呢，真是的……”金厉旭嘴上这么说着，却也没正面反驳曺圭贤的话，红着脸把碗筷端去厨房。  
曺圭贤趁机从背后拥上正在洗碗的恋人，惊得后者手里的盘子掉进水槽。“不要吓我，盘子摔坏怎么办……”  
“欸，再买就是了。”曺圭贤说着，舌头顺着金厉旭的耳垂舔进耳洞。模拟性器抽插一般的调情方式，让金厉旭慌了阵脚：“不要在这里，碗还没洗好……”  
“你刚才说吃完饭就可以呀？”  
金厉旭还来不及辩驳“我哪里有说”，下身的要害就被曺圭贤握在手里富有技巧地揉捏起来，于是话到嘴边也转化为了甜腻的呻吟。他还系着上个月新买的粉色围裙，胸口缝着长劲鹿的图案。结账的时候曺圭贤明明还笑过“你几岁噢”，结果现在扒掉了金厉旭的长裤和底裤，上衣的扣子也解得乱七八糟露出乳头被玩弄，围裙却还恶趣味地好好系着，曺圭贤就是故意的。  
待金厉旭被戏弄到性器完全勃起，尖端吐露出透明的前液，他终于忍不住放下廉耻心，说：“圭贤，插进来……”  
曺圭贤弯起嘴角，挂上恶作剧般的笑容：“那你得再诚恳一点哦。”他解开皮带搭扣，露出已经半勃的东西，带着些命令的口气说道：“舔舔它。”  
已经陷在情欲里的金厉旭顺从地跪下去含住，硕大的尺寸在他脸颊上顶出轮廓。尽管口交的技巧尚生涩，但他努力地伸着小舌头讨好铃口处，勾出的涎水沾在下巴上反射出淫靡的光。曺圭贤低头看着这样的场景，支配欲得到了满足，任他卖力地舔弄了一会儿，就抚摸着他的脑袋，让他起身。  
金厉旭攀在水槽边缘，从后面被曺圭贤狠狠贯穿。他们之前也不怎么用后入的姿势，但这样的体位进去得特别深，陌生而强烈的触感让金厉旭产生了快被撞碎的错觉，央求道：“慢、慢一点，嗯啊啊……”曺圭贤停下了动作，微微调整了角度，孰不知下一秒抓着金厉旭的胳膊，戳刺得更狠了。那些求饶的措辞，起的简直就是反作用。脆弱的后穴被捅得又痛又爽，金厉旭射出来的时候连叫都叫不出，心爱的围裙不仅粘上了两个人的精液，还在混乱中被揉得一团糟。  
窝在沙发上事后温存的时候，曺圭贤倒是一如既往很温柔，亲着金厉旭身上被弄红弄肿的痕迹，说会再给他买同款的围裙。得到了承诺的金厉旭轻轻地笑出声，“圭圭真好。”  
这孩子也太好骗了吧……曺圭贤心想，把围在金厉旭腰肢上的手箍得愈发紧实。  
不料金厉旭忽然挣脱他的怀抱：“哎呀，碗还没有洗！”  
“那个放着也没事吧，我来洗好了。”  
“不行，放着你肯定忘了。碗怎么能不洗呢……”金厉旭唠唠叨叨地，披上曺圭贤大一号的衬衫，往厨房走去。  
终于洗了碗，金厉旭又说要提前把晚饭用的食材腌好，被曺圭贤一把拖回沙发上：“晚上去外面吃吧。”  
“买了不做会坏啊！”  
“那就明天中午做嘛。你今晚难道打算回去吗？”  
金厉旭立刻领会了个中含意，使劲摇了摇头。

下午终于可以在一起看电影的时光里度过，最后放进播放机的是之前就一起看过的《泰坦尼克号》。金厉旭聚精会神地注视着屏幕，说：“真奇怪，我已经看过好多次了，还是看不厌。”  
曺圭贤看着他安静的侧脸，微笑着说：“我也是。”  
一定一定，永永远远，不会有厌倦的那一天。


End file.
